Ongekikan
is the brass instrument-like Ongeki Weapon, such as trumpet, trombone, etc. Used as regular firearms, and for the Ongeki Finisher, the Oni fires Onishi into the Makamou, then attaches the Ongekimei to the muzzle, along with the mouthpiece at the lead pipe (rear of the main body), changed into the "Ongeki Mode", the Onisho are then ignited by the Sound of Purification through the Ongekikan. Parts Ongekikan has the same features as the real trumpet, but it is added with the firearm's design and some other features. *'Mouthpiece' (マウスピース Mausupīsu): A removable piece where Oni place their lips to create sound. When not in use, it is stored on its holder at the slide. *'Lead Pipe': A back holes found on the main body, used to insert the mouthpiece when switching the Ongekikan into Ongeki Mode. *'Piston Valve' (ピストンバルブ Pisuton Barubu): The three cylindrical piston valves (Valve A (バルブA), Valve B (バルブB), Valve C (バルブC)) which when pressed, Onishi on it will light up, indicating Onishi's red bullet will be used. In Ongeki Mode, the valve is used to control Sound of Purification tones. *'Tube': A wind metal tube used in Ongeki Mode. *'Tuning Slide': A c-shaped metal tube. It is equipped with a mouthpiece holder, loading that part between the slide and the valve. *'Water Key': Is attached to the bottom of the tuning slide. Its function is not disclosed in detail, it may be just decoration. *'Finger Hook' *'Gun Muzzle': A muzzle of a gun that works just like a real one. When switching to Ongeki Mode, it will be merged with Ongekimei, forming like trumpet's bell. *'Trigger': The trigger is used to shoot the bullets. The shot will be released 3 times simultaneously when the trigger is pulled once. *'Grip': Hand grip, held during shooting. OngekiWeapon_Onisho1.jpg|Piston Valve (From right: A, B, and C). Modes Ongekikan has 2 modes: *'Weapon Mode' (武器モード Buki Mōdo): Ongekikan's firearms-like mode. Always used even without transforming. It can fires Air Bullet (空気弾 Kūki-dan) three times in a row when the trigger is pulled at once, which shells out a heavy amount of damage to the enemy. In this mode, mouthpiece is equipped at the bottom of the muzzle. If one of the valve is pressed, the Onishi bullet will replace the air bullet. *'Ongeki Mode' (音撃モード Ongeki Mōdo, lit. "Sound Attack Mode"): Ongekikan's brass instrument-like mode, used when the Oni want to launch a Ongeki Finisher, often. In this mode, mouthpiece is attached to the lead pipe, and the Ongekimei is attached to the muzzle, forming an any brass instrument such as trumpet. List of Ongekikans Ibuki= is a golden gun-like trumpet with three Oni faces on it. It is usually used in its Weapon Mode (a gun) where it fires Air Bullet which shells out a heavy amount of damage to the enemy. For his finisher, Ibuki fires red bullet Onishi into the Makamou, and then combines the Ongekimei - Narukaze with the Ongekikan along with folding out the mouthpiece to form its trumpet-like Ongeki Mode. The Onishi are then ignited by the Sound of Purification through the Reppuu. Hibiki used it once when he lent his Ongekibou - Rekka to Ibuki for Ibuki's "Orochi sealing" training. IbukiOngekikan_Ongeki1.png|Ongekikan - Reppuu (Weapon Mode) IbukiOngekikan_Ongeki2.png|Ongekikan - Reppuu (Ongeki Mode) HibikiReppu.jpg|Hibiki uses Ongekikan - Reppuu (Ongeki Mode) to execute Shippuu Issen. |-| Sabaki= Never appears on screen in any media, and was created for the S.I.C. figure of Sabaki. The figure came with a trombone Ongeki Weapon, called . It is golden with a black handle, with three red Oni's face on it. It has two modes with the regular gun mode and the trombone mode after combined with the Ongekimei - Tsumujikaze). Sabakitrumpetsic.jpg|Sabaki's S.I.C. Kyūshiki Ongekikan (Weapon Mode). SICSabakiTrombone2.JPG|Sabaki's S.I.C. Kyūshiki Ongekikan (Ongeki Mode). |-| Shouki= The S.I.C. figure of Shouki was armed with a golden sousaphone called . Unlike other Oni, the Taifū connects to a part of his body armor, forming a type of shoulder cannon Weapon Mode. With the Ongekimei - Fūsoku attached it forms the sousaphone-like Ongeki Mode. SICTaifun3.JPG|Ongekikan - Taifū (mouthpiece) ShoukiCannonSIC.jpg|Ongekikan - Taifū (Weapon Mode) SICTaifun2.JPG|Ongekikan - Taifū (Ongeki Mode) |-| Toki= Toki's gun-like trumpet Ongeki Weapon, never appears any media. Its name has not been revealed. It has two modes with a primary gun mode and secondary ttrumpet mode when the Onekimei is attached. In Toki's card, his Ongekikan is visible, it is golden with a brown handle. ToukiOngekikanRK132.png|Toki with his Ongekikan (Weapon Mode). The Toki S.I.C. figure comes with a rifle-like trumpet called . It is golden with a brown handle, and has a rifle mode and a secondary trumpet mode when the Onekimei is attached. SICArashi1.JPG|Ongekikan - Arashi's Weapon Mode (S.I.C. version). SICArashi2.JPG|Ongekikan - Arashi's Ongeki Mode (S.I.C. version). This two version of Ongekikans were used by Toki for his Ongeki Finisher. |-| Fubuki= Kamen Rider Fubuki has two Ongekikans, one of them has the same size as Ibuki's Reppuu (but not its design), and there is small size. Both is a gun, only the usual size can be changed into an Ongeki Mode. Small size can be stored on the back of the equipment belt, just like Ongekibou. His/her Ongekikans is not described in detail, and only appear in S.I.C. Super Collection VOL.2. FubukiOngekikan2.png|Fubuki's Ongekikans. SICFubuKi_3.jpg|Weapon Mode SICFubuKi_2.jpg|Ongeki Mode The Others Ongekikans There are some Ongekikans in Midori's Laboratory, along with a variant there that is also a Ongekikan in the style of a trombone. In Hibiki's World in Kamen Rider Decade, Ibuki (A.R. World) uses a trombone-styled Ongekikan against the Bakegani Narutaki summoned to use against primarily Decade. trumpet.jpg|A Ongekikan in Midori's laboratory tromebone.jpg|A trombone Ongekikan called Reppu in Midori's laborator. Gallery OngekikanConcept.jpg|Ongekikan's concept design. Notes *It does not reveal the exact amount of bullets is included in the Ongekikan. *In Kamen Rider Ibuki DX Ongekikan Set, it has additional features such as replacing the bullets after running out of the ammunition, and put it on the equipment belt. Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Hibiki)